Once Upon a Time
by ChatNoirTrash
Summary: Once upon a Time there was a kingdom ruled by a powerful family. When it's time for the eldest son to pick a bride to marry so he can earn the crown and rule his father's kingdom things take a slightly different turn. Will his family accept him even if he breaks kingdom rules? Read and find out. (Pairings: Yamato x Taichi & Takeru x Hikari)
1. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a powerful kingdom in a land hidden between high green mountains. Even though the kingdom was hidden between these mountains of green, it was still respected by everyone that knew of its existence. The king that ruled the kingdom was known as a caring, friendly and wise man who was said to be good for his family and people. The king had beautiful blonde wavy hair that looked like pure gold when the sun shined upon it, his blonde hair matched perfectly with the deep dark blue eyes the man had. Eyes that reflected courage, friendship and hope yet also gave anyone that looked into them some sort of comfort. The silk black fabric of his royal clothing was decorated with strands of twisted gold bands at the neck, wrists and the front of his shirt. Gold buttons that reflected the shining sun were perfectly lined up in the front of his shirt from top till bottom and the king wore a simple silk black pants under it with on the sides a gold twisted band that matched the ones on the top. Black leather boots that didn't stop till his knees finished the lower part of his outfit. A simple gold crown with a clear blue stone at the front was rested peacefully on his golden locks completing the king's outfit. What made his whole image complete was that the man always had a friendly smile on his face, and even though the king was getting older he still used some of his free time to walk thought the village and speak to the people of his kingdom.

When the king would return home after trips to the village he was greeted by his beautiful and lovely wife. She had beautiful long curly blonde hair a shade darker then her husband's and it was put up in a charming ponytail which allowed her hair to fall just above her hips. Simple braids mixed into the curly blonde hair of the ponytail decorated the beautiful sight, and a braid that was carefully laid out over the top of her head like a crown was the finishing touch. Her bright silver eyes sparkled with all its beauty and showed love, light and sincerity within them. She wore a silk black gown with sleeves and gold twisted bands that decorated the soft fabric matching her husband's outfit perfectly. Instead of a crown she wore a headdress on her forehead, a simple gold chain with in the middle a round circle with a tree carved inside of it. Upon seeing her husband entering the castle walls she walked towards him slowly with a bright smile upon her face.

"Hello my dear" she spoke softly "How were the people doing today?" She asked as she looked into his dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes found bright silver ones and the king smiled down at his beautiful wife before answering "My love, the people are optimistic and seem happy to be living in our kingdom" he looked up and smiled "I feel connected to my people and my trips to the village prove to me that my people enjoy it when I visit them. It's important to keep a close bond with the people" His wife nodded in understanding but felt there was something bothering her husband. "What's wrong dear?" she asked as she moved her hand upwards and placed it on his cheek. The king let out a sigh "I hope my son will be able to rule the kingdom and keep the close bond with the people just like as I do" He leaned into the hand of his wife and lifted his own hand, placing it over hers "I hope he will be accepted and respected as much by the people as I am once it's time for him to take over the crown." He looked at his wife, worry visible in his eyes. "Ohh my dear, you and your worries" she smiled before speaking again "I know you want what's best for your people" She stared into his dark blue eyes deeply "But I am sure Yamato will take after you and be accepted and respected by the people just fine" She smiled "After all, he is _your_ son" She leaned in and pecked her husband's lips softly before withdrawing her hand letting it fall to her side. The king smiled, he loved how his wife could always calm his worries down so easily and was very thankful that he was the lucky one who got her heart years ago. Dark blue eyes met bright grey ones again and the king leaned down, pressing his lips against the soft ones of his wife. The kiss was short but was enough to get his feelings across. She smiled at her husband once more before she was offered an arm. Gladly she laid her hand upon his arm and they walked inside the castle together.

"Takeru cut it out! I'm trying to practice here!" The young blonde male looked up at his now annoyed elder brother and spoke "Man you became so boring Yamato, I just want some fun time with my big bro" He wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing way while a smirk formed on his face. Teasing his older brother was always a fun way to relieve boredom. "Liar" Yamato said as he tried to focus on the dummy in front of him his sword in his right hand. _Only one left_ he thought before he took a swing at the dummy, slicing it in 2 perfect halves. Proudly he put away his sword in the sheath of his belt and looked at his younger brother.

"Stop smirking at me like that, you give me the creeps" Yamato glared at his younger brother before taking a better look at him. Takeru had grown a lot, though still not as tall as Yamato he had grown to a very appealing young man. His dark blonde hair reminded him of his mothers while his dark blue eyes were an exact match of his fathers. Takeru had a little of both his parents in him and Yamato could see why his little brother was popular with the people in the village. His basic lose black pants and simple green shirt matched Takeru's personality perfectly, simple and comfortable… His thoughts were interrupted by his brother "Don't you know its rude to stare at people?" Takeru said with a smirk on his face, snapping Yamato out of his thoughts. A grin appeared on Yamato's face "You classify as 'people' now? I always thought a 'Boar' would be better suiting for you" He jokingly said before wrapping his arm around his brothers neck, lifting his other arm above Takeru's head before making a fist and rubbing his knuckles on the top of his head. "Hey Yamato cut it out!" he mimicked his brothers voice from before. Yamato rolled his eyes and let go of his brother "very manly of you Takeru" he said with a amused smirk on his face. "better not let the girls know you are such a chicken" Yamato made a chicken gesture towards his younger brother who in return rolled his eyes now. Yamato could be so childish at times, but yet he loved his brother and the times they spend together. Yamato returned to his training spot leaving Takeru to his thoughts.

Now it was Takeru's turn to stare at his brother. Yamato always had been taller then Takeru and he blamed the 3 year age gap for that even though he knew they both stopped growing by now. He studied his brother more, and wondered why he always preferred wearing the ceremonial outfit over something more comfortable like he himself was wearing. Sure the ceremonial outfit fitted Yamato perfectly and looked good on him but it was far from comfortable. The black and blue top reached till just over his hips and was decorated with the same gold twisted bands as his father's and mother's outfits. Unlike theirs however, Yamato's one had blue mixed in the black silk fabric and he was wearing tight black leggings underneath the top with the same long boots his father wore. Yamato proudly wore a black leather belt with a sheath onto it for his sword. Takeru looked at his brother up and down before noticing the brown headdress on his forehead, It had a blue stone in it and was his father's idea of a 'crown' till Yamato was ready for the real one. He chuckled _That's if he is ever ready for it_. He smiled as he looked once again at his older brother. Yamato had blonde curvy yet somewhat spiky hair that he always made sure was 'perfect' before he went out which sometimes caused some irritation between the two brothers as Takeru was more the 'natural' type of guy when it came to his hair. Yamato had bright blue eyes that seemed a mix of his father's dark blue ones and his mothers bright grey ones. _The ultimate girl magnet_ Takeru thought as he let out a chuckle. Yamato never had showed any interest in girls as far as he knew, though that might be explained by Yamato rarely going out of the castle, unless he was with Taichi Yagami of course. _Speaking of which,_ Takeru stared at the corner of the training hall where a certain brown haired male was sitting. He looked more closely at his brothers best friend.

Taichi Yagami was a slightly athletic build man about the same age as Yamato, his brown wild hair seemed untamable no matter how many times he tried, it reminded Takeru of a Lions mane. He chuckled at the thought before continuing his observation of the young man. Taichi unlike him and his brother had deep brown eyes, his skin was a few shades darker than theirs and had a few scars here and there. Taichi was an Archer unlike him and Yamato who were both swordsmen and wore his bow proudly on his back together with a good amount of arrows. Taichi was the kind of guy that was almost always smiling, and if he wasn't you knew something was wrong. Even though Taichi was born and raised in the village he did wear ceremonial outfit just like Yamato, only his one was a mix of black and orange fabric instead of blue and had a less tighter pants under it combined with high boots. Since Taichi and Yamato were best friends since childhood the king had decided that if Taichi was hanging out with the upcoming king he had to at least look decent in front of others. He was given the ceremonial clothes and had wore them around Yamato ever since. Takeru smiled, the clothes fitted Taichi very well and made him look a little less like an idiot.

He glanced back up and met with chocolate brown eyes, he blinked before Taichi decided to speak "Are you okay Takeru? You look kinda out of it" the brown haired male spoke. Takeru quickly snapped out of his thoughts "Yeah im fine Taichi, I think I am just getting a little tired that's all" he quickly replied trying to avoid further questioning. Taichi stood up and walked towards Takeru, a big smirk all over his face as he stood near the young prince whispering in his ear "I heard Hikari was home late last night" He paused to examine the pure look of shock on Takeru's face before continuing "I wonder _where_ she has been so late and with _who"_ Takeru swallowed, did Taichi know about him and Hikari? Impossible they kept their meetings a secret and always made sure no one saw them. He looked at Taichi before speaking "And how should I know where and with who your sister is hanging out Taichi?" he tried to stay calm but on the inside his heart was racing and he felt his hands become sweaty. Taichi smirked at the nervous teen and decided to tease him a little more "I don't know, but since I am almost always hanging out with your brother it would make logic sense if you'd hang out with my sister who happens to be your age and who you used to play with a lot when you two were younger" Takeru was at a loss, he did not know how to reply to that one, he tried thinking of a good comeback when all of a sudden "Oi Taichi, stop teasing my little brother and come help me with putting away the training dummy's" he heard his brother call. Thank god he was saved… for now. Taichi gave Takeru a soft push before walking casually towards Yamato, he knew enough… for now.

Yamato tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Taichi to come and help him. There were simply too many training dummies to put them away all by himself so he could use all the help there was. He looked at his younger brother "Takeru, it would be very nice if you got your head out of the clouds and came to help me as well you know" he yelled at his sibling. Takeru looked up catching a sight of Taichi smirking before he walked towards his brother to help him out. The 3 of them put all the training dummies back in the closet and cleaned the mess on the floor that was left by all the shattered ones that Yamato had 'destroyed' during his training. Once everything was cleaned and put away Yamato turned to Taichi "You staying for dinner?" he asked looking at his best friend. Taichi smirked "Am I _allowed_ to stay for dinner?" Yamato rolled his eyes "Why wouldn't you be allowed to stay for dinner you idiot?" he smacked Taichi on his head lightly with his hand. "Besides you are practically living here anyway, so it only be normal to have dinner with us too" Taichi smiled, he did practically live here lately. "So what's for dinner then?" he asked with an even bigger smile on his face. Yamato smiled back at his best friend "let's go and find that out shall we?" and with that he walked out of the training room followed by a very happy Taichi. Takeru however stood still, staring at the 2 men that just left the room. He felt like there was something going on, something he couldn't really figure out. He shrugged the thought off before following his brother and Taichi to the dining room.

* * *

Author note: This is my very first fanfic i ever uploaded online, I hope people will like it as much as i do. I will try to update with a new chapter every week if possible so keep an eye out ;)

-Daniel


	2. Strange Dreams

He opened his dark brown eyes awoken from his peaceful slumber by the bright sunlight shining through the gap in his curtains. He groaned as he rolled over, facing the wall as his dark brown eyes slowly fell close again, _Only a few more minutes…_ he thought to himself before his mind drifted off again. Taichi found himself back in his dream from before within a few seconds, which wasn't surprising for someone who was a easy sleeper. A smile appeared on his face as his dream continued.

Taichi and Yamato were in a beautiful green garden filled with flowers having a competition who was the best at firing an arrow into a hole of an old tree. Of course since this was Taichi his dream he won with ease, proudly teasing Yamato with the fact he was a way better archer then that the blonde prince was. Yamato was protesting how it was not fair since Taichi was an archer and he had no experience with holding and firing a bow the correct way. Taichi chuckled "Don't be a sore loser Yamato" he teased before playfully elbowing the other male. Yamato looked annoyed and Taichi got an idea. "Hey Yamato?" Yamato looked up at his best friend "Now what Taichi?" he said, annoyance clearly visible in his voice. Taichi smirked "How about I teach you how to use and fire a bow correctly hm? What you think?" He looked at Yamato, excitement in his dark brown eyes. The blonde prince thought for a moment before replying to his friend "You know that might actually be an idea" Taichi proudly stood up some more "Well I actually _do_ have good ideas sometimes" Yamato chuckled "Yeah _sometimes_ " he teased his friend before messing up Taichi's hair. "Let's start the lesson then shall we?"

Taichi glared at Yamato for a second before happily grabbing a new arrow and giving it to Yamato. "First step, always place the arrow with the back in the middle of the string" he said before carefully looking at Yamato who was struggling with holding the arrow in place "Urg I think there is something wrong with these arrows" he muttered. Taichi laughed "I don't think it's the arrows" he said as he stood behind his friend, he moved his one arm forward right next to Yamato's side before placing his own hand over Yamato's helping him hold the arrow. His other hand made the same movement on the other side of the young prince and held onto the bow, pulling the string slightly back ready to shoot. "I'll show you how you do it" Taichi was so occupied with aiming for the tree that he missed the slight blush that had appeared on the prince his face. "Taichi… I.. I can do it myself you know" Yamato somewhat stuttered. Noticing the stuttering of the prince Taichi lost his concentration and let the arrow slip, accidently making it fly away scraping Yamato's finger in the process.

"Ouch Taichi that hurts!" Yamato quickly dropped his hand from the bow and wrapped it around the injured finger. Taichi was somewhat shocked at what happened, but quickly realized what had just happen, he dropped the bow and turned Yamato so he was facing him "Ohh god Yamato I am so sorry! Let me see please?" he moved his hand to place it over Yamato's and slowly pulled it away. Taichi let out a deep sigh, luckily it was just a small bruise on Yamato his finger where the arrow has slide past. He took the injured hand and examined the finger closely."Damn you have to be more careful, you are lucky its only a scratch" he said, worry in his voice clearly visible. Yamato looked at Taichi before a smirk appeared on his face "Or you have to be a better teacher Taichi~" he said in a teasing voice.

The other male's eyes widened and a slight blush was spreading on his cheeks, he could simply not help it but look into the bright blue eyes in front of him. He started to feel lost in those deep pools of blue and he felt his heart skip some beats, unable to move he saw said eyes stare back into his dark brown ones and moving slightly closer. Taichi felt his own eyes slip close and leaned forward feeling hot breath on his lips, he leaned in more expecting to feel the soft lips of his best friend _Just a little more…._

"Taichi!" A feminine voice called out, Taichi stirred in his sleep but the voice just didn't go away.

"Yagami Taichi do you have any idea what time it is! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" With that said the covers were pulled off him and he was suddenly sitting on his bed wide awake. He looked up at the person that disturbed him so rudely from his dream. "Damnit Hikari! Why'd you have to do that!" Yagami Hikari was Taichi's little sister, she was currently 18 years old and had light brown hair, unlike Taichi's untamable one, Hikari's hair was perfectly straight and reached till just over her shoulder. Her eyes were a reddish brown color and her skin was paler then Taichi's own.

Taichi groaned as he fell back onto his bed before realizing the dream he just experienced. He blushed at the thought of it. _That was some dream for sure… but Yamato? Why would he have that kinda dream about Yamato? That was just weird… Yamato was his best friend… how could this possible even be an thing that he would dream of?_ He shook his head deciding he wasn't awake enough to face this weird dream yet. He yawned as he looked at his sister who had an evil smile upon her face as she stared down at her brother. Taichi sat back up and looked confused "Hikari? Why are you staring at me with such a creepy face?" he asked his younger sister before stretching out. Hikari smirked and pointed towards the obvious bulge in her brothers boxers "Seems like your dream was _really_ good brother~" She teased him and it was then that Taichi realized that his little fantasy had awoken a part of his body he'd rather not let his sister see.

Taichi panicked and grabbed the pillow before putting it in front if his crotch, trying to hide the obvious bulge that formed in his boxers. "That's none of your business!" he shouted out at his sister. "Why are you even looking at _that_ in the first place!" he gave his little sister a glare. She chuckled "It was hard to miss when you are exposed like that" Hikari let out a giggle "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but damn the girl causing _that_ with just a dream must be very special" She said before leaving the males bedroom. Taichi froze and Hikari peeked her head back in "Ohh by the way, breakfast is ready and you have to be at the castle in an hour to help Yamato with his training" Taichi nodded and Hikari left the room. When Taichi felt like it was completely save he removed the pillow off his lap and let himself fall back onto the bed once more with a loud groan. _What was happening…._ And more important.. _Why Yamato…_

The smell of baked eggs caught his attention as he sat back up on his bed. _Well I think about it later I guess_ he thought before he swung his legs over the edge and lifted himself off the bed. Looking into the mirror he noticed that his hair as usual was once big mess, he sighed as he grabbed the comb and tried to make it at least look a little more tamed. Once his hair was done he walked to his closet, opening the big doors to reveal his ceremonial outfit before taking it out and placing it on a chair. He made his way to the bathroom for a good wash before he returned to his room all fresh and clean. He slid out of his boxers and threw them into the laundry basket in one swift movement before grabbing a clean one from his closet and putting it on. He proceeded with the ceremonial outfit and made sure everything was nice and in its place before he left his room, following the smell of his delicious breakfast.

 _Meanwhile..._

Yamato stirred in his sleep as the first beams of sunlight peeked through the small opening in his curtains onto his blond hair, giving it a gold glow. His eyes were still completely closed and his breathing was slow and relaxed and his lips formed a small smile, he was dreaming.

"Yamato!" A cheerful voice called out his name, Yamato looked around seeing no one other then Taichi running towards him with a big grin on his face and a piece of paper in his hand. He rolled his eyes as the brown haired male stopped in front of him panting. "Look what I have!" he said enthusiastically as he held the white paper in front of his best friend. Yamato slowly lifted his hand and took the paper from Taichi before studying it patiently. "Taichi this is amazing! You passed your Archery test! Congratulations!" Taichi's smile grew bigger at the praising words of his best friend before he took the paper back and folded it nicely back into his pocket "I am now allowed to teach others the techniques I know, isn't that amazing Yamato? Now I can teach you how to use the bow!" he placed his hands on the young prince his shoulders "With double weapon you become even stronger!" he almost yelled out.

Yamato let out a soft chuckle "You really want to teach me the skill of archery then?" he asked knowing very well what the answer would be. Taichi looked up at his best friend before nodding "Of course! I'd love to teach you all about it" Yamato smiled at his friend "Okay, then its settled" he said with a soft voice "I'd feel honored to have you teach me how to handle the bow" he said with a small wink, _wait why did I wink at Taichi?_ Yamato shook his head before taking a second look at his best friend and saw to his surprise that Taichi was staring into his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. Yamato's bright blue eyes found Taichi's dark brown ones and the two stood there just staring at each other, it felt like everything around them disappeared and it was just the two of them. Yamato felt the sudden urge to be close to those dark brown eyes and slowly closed his own bright blue ones before he leaned in, noticing before his eyes were fully closed that Taichi closed his eyes as well and was moving closer towards him. _Just a little further.._

"Yamato! Wake up, you are going to be late!" Takeru stood in his brothers bedroom as he tugged on the blankets that covered his brother. Yamato groaned and rolled himself into said blankets with a smirk. _There was no way Takeru could take those away now_ he thought before trying to ignore the younger siblings voice. Takeru however wasn't going to give it up so easily, he knew his brother and also knew more than one way to wake him up, he smirked as he grabbed the glass of water that was on Yamato his bedside table. "Yamato, I think you need a shower" and with that he poured the water onto his brothers face.

Yamato suddenly found himself wide awake sitting straight up in his bed, face dripping wet from the water that got poured over him only seconds ago and no covers to be found. He glared at is little brother "You little rat! Why did you do that!?" he spat at the younger blonde. Takeru shrugged "Hey you didn't want to wake up, I had to do something to get you out of that erotic dream" he smirked at his older brother completely obvious to the bulge in the elder prince his boxers. It took Yamato a few minutes before he realized what his little brother just said, he turned pale and looked down at his crotch, confirming the 'erotic' part had its effect on him indeed and quickly grabbing his pillow placing it on his crotch "Who said it was an erotic dream! Ever heard of a morning wood?" Yamato's face turned a bright shade of pink, trying to seek ways out of this mess. He needed a cold shower…. Fast…. "Well excuse me mister 'moaning in my sleep' followed by 'having a huge boner when I wake up from a dream' but THAT is clearly more than just a 'morning wood'" Takeru decided to tease his brother just a little bit more as he spoke "That must have been a pretty nice lady you been dreaming about Yamato, better get ready for the real life world, who knows you might even meet her in real life" Takeru said with a wink before leaving his brothers bedroom laughing. Teasing Yamato was just too much damn fun.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Yamato was still sitting on his bed, realization hit him as his brothers words played back into his head ' _that must have been a pretty nice lady you been dreaming about'_ Yamato thought back to his dream and his face turned a few shades darker as he realized _who_ was in the dream and was responsible for the problem under the pillow. _Taichi.. why…_ he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead onto them. _Why did it have to be Taichi…his best friend… a guy at that…Why…_ he did not understand what had happened and why of all people his best friend would appear in such a dream.

He shook his head as he proceed to get up dropping the pillow back onto his bed as he walked towards his private bathroom. He slowly pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them and turned the shower on before stepping into it. The warm water felt good on his skin and he moaned softly as he started to relax. After a few minutes he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his body onto the stone floor as he reached out for a clean towel. After he was completely dry he slipped on a new pair of boxers before walking back into his bedroom and towards his closet.

He took out his ceremonial outfit and placed it on the bed. Sighing he proceeded to get himself dressed as his mind stayed with the weird dream he had before. _What was happening…._ And more important.. _Why…_ _Taichi…_ was all that kept haunting his thoughts. He walked to his mirror and growled, his hair was a complete mess and it would take a few minutes to get it decent the way he liked it. After 10 minutes he decided his hair was decent enough and he put his comb away. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and satisfied with the look he left his room, ready to meet his parents and little brother in the dining hall, he just hoped the strange thoughts would leave him alone….

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter. More chapters soon!


	3. Realization

Taichi was greeted by the bright rays of sunlight as he closed the wooden door of his home behind him. He blinked a few times to get adjusted to the brightness before he made his way towards the castle. It wasn't a long walk but it was long enough for Taichi's mind to be filled with images of the dream he had before. He rubbed his temple as he looked up at the big castle walls that were the home of his best friend. _His best friend_ he thought. _How was it even possible to have a dream like that about your best friend!_ Taichi shook his head, he did not understand the dream nor the feeling it gave him afterwards at all.

A thought popped up in his mind _maybe you love him_ His eyes widened, Impossible, Yamato was his best friend and a _guy_ at that. _How could he love a other male?_ _He doubted it would even be accepted in the kingdom in the first place so why was he seriously thinking about the fact if he loved his best friend?_ Taichi groaned and felt his head starting to hurt, the dream felt so real, the feelings he had experienced were ones he never felt before yet they confused him.

His thoughts drifted off towards his best friend, his beautiful bright blue eyes had always been a thing Taichi loved about the other male. And those soft blonde strands of hair were matching his pale skin so very well. Taichi felt a strange but well known feeling appear once more. Realization hit him and his eyes went wide… _I like Yamato…._

 _Meanwhile at the castle_

Takeru had been staring at him from across the dining table for almost a good hour now and Yamato started to feel very uncomfortable about it. "Stop staring at me like a creep" he hissed at his younger sibling who in his turn lifted his eyebrow "Ohhh is my big older brother intimidated by someone staring at him?" he jokingly said before he was interrupted by his father. "Boys, I told you two to not fight at the dining table" the king spoke to both his sons in a calm and deep voice.

Both males looked at their father before he spoke again "Yamato, as a upcoming king you have to learn to stay friendly towards people at all times, even if they provoke you" Yamato glared at his brother who had an amused grin on his face. "But dad.." the king interrupted before Yamato could finish his sentence "No 'but' Yamato, As upcoming king you will have to get used to people staring at you." Yamato sat back in his chair and folded his arms. The king shook his head "They will stare at you Yamato, in good or bad ways but they will stare, you have to start learning not to let that get to you my son" the king spoke calmly towards his son.

Yamato glared at his younger brother who was still staring at him with a smirk on his face. Takeru was about to stick his tongue out when his father spoke to him "Takeru, don't think you are off the hook young man" he said and now it was Yamato his turn to stare at the younger male. His father continued "Takeru, you have to stop provoking your brother, you are 18 years old and I expect mature behavior of you now" the king looked from one son to the other. "If you two want to fight so badly, go practice with a new weapon on the dummies not on each other"

Takeru looked at his father before replying in an irritated voice "Yamato always occupies the training hall so there is not much time left for me to actually practice" Yamato was going to give a good comeback to that when I felt his dads eyes onto him. "Is that true Yamato?" Yamato swallowed "Yes father… I have been using the training room a lot lately to practice my sword skills" He replied in a polite way before looking down.

The king nodded "And how did that go my son?" Yamato looked up at his father and nodded "Yes, I improved a lot" the king smiled at his eldest son "Yamato, how about you start learning to use a second weapon next to your sword?" Yamato looked at his father "A second weapon? Like what?" he asked. The king thought about it for a bit then answered "I think it would be good for you to start learning how to use a bow and arrows" Both males missed the smirk on Takeru's face at the mentioning of the bow and arrow. Yamato's eyes went wide.

Learning to use a bow and arrows was actually something he really wanted to do, he had seen Taichi do it so many times.

 _Taichi_ … His thoughts went back to the strange dream he had earlier but before he could think any further he was interrupted by his father. "Well Yamato, what do you say?" the king asked his eldest son. Yamato snapped out of his thoughts and nodded "I would actually really like that dad" he replied. The king studied his son "Yamato, isn't Taichi an Archer?" Yamato froze at the mentioning of his best friends name "Y-yes he is" he said trying his best to sound normal.

Takeru chuckled at his brothers reaction and carefully watched him, enjoying this more then he should. "Well then I think we found you someone who can teach you then" the king said satisfied "Since you two are already close I think it's a great idea that Taichi will teach you the skill of archery"

Yamato felt an strange feeling in his chest and flashbacks of the dream came back into his mind. _His bright blue eyes found Taichi's dark brown ones and the two stood there just staring at each other, it felt like everything around them disappeared and it was just the two of them._ He shook his head trying to shake the image out before it was too late.

The king called upon his guard who obediently walked towards the table. "Guard, send out an invitation to the archer Taichi Yagami, let him take a test to see if he is suitable enough to teach my son the skills of archery" the guard nodded and before he could walk away the king added one more thing "Oh and make sure he takes the test today, the sooner Yamato can start training the better" as the guard left the room the king looked at his youngest son.

"Once Taichi is proven to be a suitable teacher for your bother, you can use the training room for your sword practice Takeru" the king slowly stood up "Now excuse me boys, I have a meeting to attend to" and with that the king left the two brothers alone as he exited the dining room.

Takeru smirked at his brother before standing up "Well I guess I'm off to the village" he made his way to the door before turning around towards Yamato "Oh and Yamato?" Yamato gave him an annoyed 'hm' before crossing his arms once more. Takeru smiled warmly "You know I love you big bro, but sometimes you are just too fun to mess around with" and with that he left the dining room leaving Yamato alone with his thoughts.

Yamato smiled, he knew Takeru was right, even though they argued a lot they still cared deeply for each other. And he had to admit, the little arguments between them were somewhat amusing most of the time. He chuckled as he as well stood up and left the dining room.

 _-In front of the castle-_

Taichi was greeted by one of the guards of the castle and showed the letter that was send to him by the king. "The king asked me to take a Archery test so I can teach Yamat- I mean the prince how to use a bow and arrows" He swallowed nervously, true this wasn't the first time he been here since he practically was at the castle every day, but since he got such an important letter it felt different to be here this time. Normally he would just meet up with Yamato and walk in together with him. But now he was on his own.

The guard chuckled "Nice to see you again mister Yagami, the king prepared the test in the garden, please follow me" he said before opening the door, letting Taichi in. Taichi followed the guard inside and into the garden where he saw targets set up, he looked impressed at the amount of targets available. They were everywhere, in the trees on the ground and he swore he even saw a few on moving objects.

"Welcome Yagami" The king greeted Taichi before sitting down in his chair. "Thank you, your highness" Taichi made a quick bow before standing back up. The king spoke again "Yagami, This test will decide if you are good enough to teach my son the skills of archery" he looked at the brown haired male before continuing " you have to hit all the targets within a time limit, if you succeed you are qualified to teach my son"

Taichi felt pressured, he really wanted to be the one to teach Yamato but he knew this wasn't an easy test to do. He nodded in understanding towards the king. "Yagami, are you ready to start the test?" he asked as he eyed the brown haired male. Taichi swallowed as he spoke "Yes your majesty" he took a last look at the targets _. This was going to be a tough test…_

 _-The training room-_

Yamato quietly sat in the training room, he needed some time alone after the happenings in the morning. He sighed, the dream had been bothering him all morning and still was. The more he thought about it the more confused he felt. He closed his eyes, the feelings he felt during the dream were ones he never experienced before. Of course Yamato knew about the whole 'flowers and bees' so a dream like this wasn't something he should be so stressed about.

However, most men his age would have such dreams about women and not about other men. He rubbed his temple, why the _heck_ did his dream involve a other male then? Taichi at that. Sure they had been friends since childhood and spend most of their time together. But they were just friends right? _Right._ He thought before another thought slipped into his mind _Maybe you love him as more than a friend._

Yamato blushed at the thought before shaking his head, trying to get rid of that awful thought. _No way, he was the upcoming king, he couldn't love another male, they would burn him alive for that! Besides this was Taichi we were talking about! His best friend!_ He shuddered at the idea of an angry village coming after him and burning him alive. He opened his eyes and stared at the floor not knowing what to feel or think.

His mind started to wander again and he suddenly thought of Taichi's beautiful dark brown eyes and soft lips that moved closer to his, he froze _Beautiful eyes? soft lips!?_ He felt his heart beat in his chest and felt heat rising to his cheeks, what was this feeling? and then it hit him… hard.. his eyes wide with shock… _I like Taichi…._

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all for reading my story so far! I try my best to make it as good as possible. My appologies if there are Grammar mistakes in it, my first language is not english and i dont have a beta-reader to fish out all the mistakes for me. I try my best though._

 _Special thanks to magsworld, who is my brainstorm friend when it comes to Digimon stories ;)  
_


	4. Suspicions

Takeru nervously raised his hand to knock on the wooden door but before he could knock the door had already been opened. Hikari stood in the doorway with a slight blush on her face, there was a silence before she spoke "Hello Takeru, good to see you again" she said with a smile upon her face "What brings you here?" she asked. Takeru stared at the beautiful women in front of him and smiled "I just wanted to see you miss Yagami" as he bowed for her and softly took her hand, bringing the soft skin of her hand towards his lips and placed a quick kiss upon it. Hikari felt the heat rising to her cheeks and let out a giggle "Well how nice of you Takeru" She paused "No one is home, want to come in?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Takeru simply could not resist "I'd love to" he said as he entered the Yagami household.

Hikari closed the wooden door behind her and walked towards the living room, it wasn't the first time she invited the prince over into her house, in fact they saw each other as much as their brothers did only their meetings were a little less public. Hikari smiled, their love was strong but neither one of them wanted to bring it out to the rest of the people in the village or to their brothers. They found excitement in the secret dates they had together, sneaking out and watching the stars at night or running off into the deep woods together and sit under a tree talking for hours. She looked at the young prince and found him staring back at her.

Takeru's blue eyes met Hikari's brown ones and within a moment he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. Hikari was without doubt his one and only true love. He slowly lifted her chin upwards with his finger and stared into her eyes, asking silent permission for what was about to happen next. Hikari closed her eyes as a sign that he was allowed to take the next step, and before she knew it she felt warm lips against her own. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck enjoying the feeling of his lips against her own. Too soon they broke the kiss and pulled apart, Hikari looked at the love of her life and pulled him to the couch, sitting down next to him. "I missed you" she said before laying her head against his shoulder. Takeru smiled "I missed you too" he said before placing a soft kiss upon the top of her head smiling.

They sat like that for a bit longer when Takeru spoke "I might have great news" he suddenly said. Hikari curiously looked up at her boyfriend "What news?" she questioned him. Takeru smirked as he remembered the morning talk with his older brother. "Takeru don't smirk at me like that, its creepy" Hikari said as she poked his face with her finger. "I'm sorry Hikari, but I had this interesting conversation with Yamato this morning" he paused. Hikari looked up at him "Conversation about what?" she asked. Takeru grinned "I think my brother met someone he likes" Hikari's eyes grew wide "No way! How did you find that out!? Did he tell you?" Takeru snorted. "We are talking about Yamato here, he would never tell me stuff like that" he said.

Hikari nodded before speaking "So how do you know then?"she continued. Takeru chuckled "Well I went to wake him up to find him moaning in his sleep, and when I finally got him to wake up he had a huge boner" Hikari felt a blush creep its way to her cheeks as she looked away from her boyfriend. A sly smile covered Takeru's face as he looked at his girlfriends expression. "Sorry, too much information?" he asked, afraid he had scared the brown haired girl. Hikari shook her head. "No, I'm just not used hearing such _things_ from you" she replied as she looked into the dark blue eyes. "Please continue" she spoke softly.

Takeru smiled "Well being the ass that I am, I pointed it out towards him and made a comment about it, he got flustered before snapping at me, you should have seen him it was so funny" Takeru laughed. "Can you believe it? Yamato actually crushing on someone?" Hikari let out a giggle. "Well it is kind of strange but he does have the age for it Takeru" He frowned "Yes I am aware of that but Yamato never goes out or meets with females, I have no idea who it could possibly be. The only one he hangs out with is your brother" He stated.

Hikari's eyes went wide as she remembered the awkward similar situation she experienced with her brother earlier that day. Her face went pale as a thought entered her mind, _could it be?_ She thought about it more, both their brothers were almost always together, none of them ever talked or met up with girls. And now both had an erotic dream, waking up aroused at the same day? This was almost too suspicious. _Should I share this with Takeru?_

Takeru looked at Hikari with worry, he seen her eyes widen followed by her going pale and was worried he crossed a line with telling the previous discovery "Hikari, are you ok love? I am sorry if it was too much" He saw brown eyes look back at him before Hikari decided to speak "Takeru…" she started before pausing _was this really a good idea?_ She knew that her idea was crazy, how would Takeru reply to it? She took a deep breath before continuing "Takeru, what you experienced with Yamato.. well.. I experienced exactly the same with Taichi this morning" she nervously looked down.

Takeru's eyes widened before he spoke "Hikari that's amazing! That means both our brothers finally found someone! You think they went out together to meet girls?" He replied with excitement. Hikari shook her head _I have to tell this_ she thought before looking straight into the young prince his dark blue eyes. "Takeru, this might sound crazy and I hope you will not think I am weird for having these thoughts… but" She paused, noticing confusion on her boyfriends face before continuing "I don't think our brothers went out to meet females or have interest in them at all" She quickly looked away.

Takeru stared at his girlfriend "W-what? What do you mean Hikari?" the blond questioned. Hikari took a deep breath once again "What I mean Takeru.. is that their dreams might have not included females, but each other instead" Takeru's eyes widened even more processing what he just heard before replying "You mean our brothers dreamt about each other!?"He almost screamed. Hikari quickly lifted her hand in front of Takeru's mouth to keep him from making any more noise. "Would you please keep quite" she hissed at the young prince. Takeru nodded as Hikari removed her hand.

"Hikari, I am confused" he spoke looking at his girlfriend before continuing "Why would our brothers dream about each other and then wake up aroused? Last time I checked neither one of them is a female" Takeru let out a nervous laugh before he was interrupted by his girlfriend "It's true neither one of them is a girl, but hear me out" She turned her body so she was facing Takeru, staring straight into his eyes once more before continuing "Both Yamato and Taichi have been together since a very young age, neither one of them has had an interest for females and the only ones the two hang out with is each other." She bit her lip "Would it really be that weird to think our brothers could have a crush on each other?"

Takeru thought about the idea before he remembered the day in the training hall "Actually… I seen them throw smiles at each other a few days ago Hikari, and I felt there was something between the two of them, I just couldn't figure out what" Now it was Hikari's eyes that widened. "Say what" she said before Takeru continued "Yamato asked Taichi to stay for dinner and then when Taichi accepted they shared some weird smiles. It made me feel very uncomfortable" Hikari let out a relieved sigh, _maybe her idea wasn't so crazy after all_. Takeru looked at his girlfriend

"Hikari, if it's true that they are in love with each other… then what should we do?" Worry became visible in his dark blue eyes "It's not _normal_ for 2 males to be in love, and I doubt my own father would even accept it if Yamato turned out to be in love with Taichi" he paused, Hikari put her hand on his shoulder "Takeru, it's not sure they are in love with each other, it's only a thought and feeling I have" she paused "I could be wrong you know" Takeru shook his head "I know what I have seen Hikari, it was in front of my nose this whole time, and the more I think about it the more it makes sense" Hikari smiled at her boyfriend.

"You think those 2 idiots know it themselves already?" Takeru started to chuckle "Your brother might.. but mine? Not a chance" Hikari laughed before raising her hand to carefully stroke the young prince his cheek "If it's true, then I hope they become as happy as we are Takeru, they both deserve it" Takeru closed his eyes and leaned into the soft, warm hand. Hikari was right, if their brothers were indeed in love then they should be allowed to be happy together. He opened his eyes staring into brown ones before leaning in, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against the soft ones of his girlfriend. _If only they could feel like this too_ …

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chapter done! I hope you all enjoy it! There won't be a new upload next week as i am on a camping trip till the 3th of september. Once im back i will resume uploading a new chapter every week (If i keep having enough inspiration that is). Writers block is the worst and i already had a week of it so i hope i will do better after my vacation. See you all soon!


	5. Dreams come True

Yamato's bright blue eyes were enjoying the view of nature as he leaned forwards onto one of the railings placed on the castle wall. He loved the nature of their kingdom, it was so calm yet colorful.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, letting the smell of the flowers and the slight breeze thought his blonde hair distract him, enjoying every moment of it. That is until….

"Yamato!" A cheerful voice called out his name, Yamato opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder seeing no one other then Taichi running towards him with a big grin on his face and a piece of paper in his hand. He rolled his eyes as the brown haired male stopped behind him panting as he proudly held up said white paper. "Look what I have!" he said enthusiastically. Yamato slowly lifted his hand and took the paper from Taichi before studying it patiently, realizing what exactly he was holding in his hand. His eyes lit up as he turned towards his best friend "Taichi this is amazing! You passed your Archery test! Congratulations!" Taichi's smile grew bigger at the praising words of his best friend before he took the paper back and folded it nicely back into his pocket "I am now allowed to teach others the techniques I know, isn't that amazing Yamato? Now I can teach you how to use the bow!" he placed his hands on the young prince his shoulders and Yamato froze.

This was all too familiar, the whole situation felt like a déjà vu. Taichi seemed unaffected by the reaction of the prince as he enthusiastically continued. "With double weapon you become even stronger!" he almost yelled out. Yamato was not paying attention to his friend at all, as he saw his dream become reality in front of his eyes. _Shit_ … he swallowed as he looked at his friend, knowing the reply he gave in the dream but refusing to say that out loud this time. He hesitated "Y-yes I am aware of that, that's why the king asked you to do the test right? So you can teach me" Yamato felt his hands starting to get sweaty as he desperately tried to not let his go in any way his dream went. Taichi looked up at his best friend before nodding "Of course! I'd love to teach you all about it" he then noticed the uncomfortable aura of the prince, his smile fading of his face "Yamato, what's wrong? I expected you to be a little more enthusiastic" he looked deep into the bright blue eyes wondering why his best friend suddenly became so uncomfortable.

Yamato stared right back into dark brown eyes and almost lost it, he quickly shook his head before forcing a smile upon his face "Nothing is wrong Taichi, I think I am just a little tired" He paused "But I am looking forward to you teaching me for sure" he added before turning his gaze away from those beautiful dark brown eyes. Taichi wasn't buying the prince his avoiding behavior and spoke up "Yamato, I'm your best friend I _know_ when something is up with you, now stop being stubborn and tell me what's going on" he grabbed the prince his shoulders, forcing his bright blue eyes to look into dark brown ones. It was the last drop, Yamato lost it, dream or no dream he needed to feel his lips on the soft looking ones of his friend. He hesitated before slowly leaning in as he closed his eyes.

Taichi's eyes widened as he saw something in his best friends eyes, _lust_ he thought before the beautiful bright blue eyes closed and he saw the face of his best friend moving in closer. _What is Yamato doing!?_ Taichi felt a strange feeling in his body and he felt heat rising towards his cheeks, his thoughts went back to the dream and realization he had earlier that day. _I like Yamato…_ He panicked slightly. He saw the face of the blonde prince come closer as he closed his own brown eyes _Does Yamato feel the same?_ _Does Yamato like me the same way as I like him?_ His mind went crazy and all he could do was waiting for the feeling of warm lips against his.

The big wooden door of the castle slowly opened as the king stepped through it. Slightly blinded by the sunlight he saw 2 figures standing close to the railing. He lifted his arm and held his hand above his eyes as a shield for the sun. "Yamato is that you my son?" the king said still trying to adjust to the bright sunlight.

He could feel the breath of his best friend on his lips, feeling the heat rise inside of him. _So close_ he thought before he got snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a heavy wooden door opening. His bright blue eyes were wide with shock as he realized what he was about to do. He heard his name being called and quickly stepped backwards trying to calm his nerves before speaking to the king "Yes father it's me" Yamato replied to the king as he made a quick bow. Noticing how the king was adjusting to the bright sunlight he let out a relieved sigh. _Thank god he didn't see that_ he thought. He didn't dare to look at his best friend and instead looked at his father approaching instead.

Taichi felt the warm breath leave his lips and opened his eyes to see a very shocked Yamato staring at the door. He followed Yamato his stare and saw the king standing in the doorway, his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun. _well shit…_ Taichi swallowed _I hope he didn't see that_. He looked at Yamato who was now making a bow towards his father, trying his best to avoid looking at his best friend. Taichi felt even more confused about all of this than he was moments ago, but decided to followed his friends example as he made a deep bow for the king.

Finally adjusted to the bright sunlight the king smiled at the two males in front of him. "Ahh Yamato, I see that Taichi already told you the good news?" he asked his eldest son before dropping his hand. Yamato nodded "Yes father, he showed me the test results" Taichi suddenly remembered what he was here for in the first place and remembered the painfully hard test he had to succeed only a few hours ago. He smiled at the thought of passing it the first try. The king let out a soft laugh "Then what are you two waiting for? Start training" He said as he looked at his eldest son "Find yourself a good place first, Takeru has the training hall for a while so you two will have to find your own place to practice" both Yamato and Taichi nodded as the king turned around. Yamato finally dared to look at his best friend but immediately felt a blush sneak its way onto his cheeks. "Ohh and guys" The king said looking over his shoulder before continuing "No fooling around, this is a serious training" and with that the king turned his head back and walked through the big wooden doors as they closed behind him. Leaving the two friends alone once more.

Taichi let out a sigh that he had held in for a while now as he looked at his best friend, the best friend that he almost kissed just a few minutes ago. "Yamato…" he started wanting to get out of this uncomfortable situation but he was interrupted by the blonde prince "You heard my father, let's find a place to start the training" he coldly said. Taichi felt a sting in his heart as he slowly gave a nod before following his best friend. After what happened just a few minutes earlier he finally realized what he had probably knew all along… _I'm in love with Yamato…._

The two continued their walk in silence, Yamato leading the way as Taichi quietly walked after the young prince. They followed a grass path with a few lost stones in it that lead to what appeared to be a forest. Yamato knew where he was heading, the hidden garden. It was a place he knew was so well hidden that no one would ever find them there. He continued walking through the forest as his mind went back to earlier and a thought haunted him, _he almost kissed Taichi_ … A small blush appeared on his cheek as he remembered the hot breath on his lips, so close he could almost taste his lips… _almost.._ His father sure had a bad timing, or should he say good? Yamato didn't knew if he should be happy his father interfered or was disappointed. _What exactly do I want…_ he thought as he slowly pushed away some branches with his hand, making sure they didn't snap back into the face of his best friend.

Doing so forced him to look at said best friend and he felt his heart sink at the sight he saw. The normally cheerful Taichi was now walking with his head down, his body tense and clearly he was upset. Once Taichi passed the branch he slowly let it snap back before taking the lead again turning his back to his best friend once again. Yamato let out a sigh, he really wanted to kiss Taichi when they were standing there upon the castle wall. He wanted so badly to _feel_ him close. He closed his eyes for a split second before opening them again, suddenly realizing something he might have known for some time now… _I'm in love with Taichi…_.

Taichi looked up and noticed they had arrived at some kind of hidden garden. The place was absolutely breathtaking, it had colorful flowers everywhere, big green trees that surrounded the whole place and a beautiful and clear lake in the middle where lily pads floated peacefully on the clear water. There were stone ruins spread out over the hidden garden and a small gazebo that had a lovely view over the small lake. Small beams of sunlight peeked their way through the leafs of the trees and Taichi swore he never seen a place as beautiful as this.

He was so distracted by the surroundings that he did not notice a pale hand that was laid carefully on his shoulder. Yamato moved closer towards his best friend as he spoke in a calm and quiet voice "You think this will do for practice?" Taichi only now realized that Yamato had come closer to him and was speaking close to his ear, he felt his cheeks heating up as he turned around and dark brown eyes met bright blue ones. Taichi nodded before suddenly he was at a loss for words and found himself lost in deep blue eyes, it was Yamato who broke the silence "Want to start the training then?" he asked pointing towards the targets that were laying unused in the grass "of course I have to put them up but that will be done in no time" he spoke before walking towards the targets, picking them up and looking at his best friend. Taichi finally regained his ability to speak "Yeah sure, let's put them up" he replied as he made his way over towards the young prince. Yamato smiled as Taichi neared him and with some of his help the young prince managed to set up all targets in record time.

After some time preparing for the training, both males were now standing in front of a target, Bow in one hand and a arrow in the other. Yamato clumsily tried to line the arrow up with the bow but failed multiple times. Taichi chuckled at his best friend "Yamato, you are doing it wrong" He said as he smiled at him. Yamato glared at him still wrestling with the bow and arrow before giving up, he turned to Taichi "How do I do this then?" he said somewhat annoyed. Taichi smirked as he walked up to his friend, his own bow still in his hand. He stood next to him

"Look, hold your bow like this" he said as he held the bow in front of him with one hand. "And Stand upright with your feet shoulder width apart, and feet at 90 degrees to the target". Yamato copied him perfectly "Like this?" he said and Taichi nodded. "Yes, now grab the arrow and place it with its back end against the string like this and then Position your fingers on the string with the index finger above the arrow and two fingers below" he said as he put the arrow in its place. Yamato copied the action and realized it actually stayed in place way better than before. He looked at his friend "What now?" he curiously asked. Taichi slowly pulled the arrow including the string backwards "Pull the string backwards while holding the back of the arrow and use your dominant eye to look down the arrow and align it with the target."

Yamato did as he was told and aimed the arrow at the target in front of him. Taichi spoke again "Now relax your grip on the string and allow your fingers to slip backward" In a flash Taichi's arrow was gone from his bow and stood proudly in the bulls eye of the target. He looked at Yamato and just as he let his fingers slip back he made eye contact with Taichi. _Shit…_ he thought before losing all of his concentration feeling the arrow scrape his finger as it was released, completely missing the target.

Yamato dropped his bow immediately and grabbed the wounded finger with his other hand "Ouch!" he groaned. Taichi's eyes went wide at the sight of his best friend in pain and he quickly dropped his own bow before focusing all his attention to the groaning Yamato. "Ohh god Yamato I am so sorry! Let me see please?" Taichi asked as he slowly placed his own hand over the prince his closed one. Yamato let out another groan and Taichi's eyes widened _this felt oddly familiar…. As if he had experienced this before_

He slowly opened Yamato's hand so he could take a look at his injured finger. Taichi let out a deep sigh, luckily it was just a small bruise on his finger where the arrow had slide past. He took the injured hand and examined the finger closely."Damn you have to be more careful, you are lucky its only a scratch" he said. And that's when it hit him… _THE DREAM!_ He started to panic, _no no no no_ _This can't be happening now!_ In his panic he didn't realize that he had dropped the prince his hands and was now standing up straight with his hands in his hair.

Yamato looked confused at his best friends reaction "it's not that bad is it?" he asked. Taichi snapped out of his panic and looked at his best friend, bright blue met dark brown and suddenly Taichi found himself standing in front of Yamato, holding his hands and staring into his eyes deeply. He swallowed "n-no it's not bad at all, don't worry about it, it will heal quick"

Yamato looked confused at his friend, _what was going on with Taichi?_ He thought. He was acting very weird all of a sudden. Before he could let his mind wander he realized he was staring into dark brown eyes and said eyes were staring back at him with an intense aura of.. _lust?,_ Yamato's eyes widened as he remembered their moment from before on the castle wall, _is it finally going to happen?_

Taichi immediately regretted looking into his friends bright blue eyes and he was no longer able to look away from them. He stared back into his best friends eyes as he thought about the moment they had shared earlier on the wall and of course his dream. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he remembered his dream and how it was now becoming a reality all of a sudden. _Is it finally going to happen?_

Their faces slowly moved towards each other, brown and blue eyes closed as they leaned in more, feeling the other's breath on their lips.

 _Was it finally happening?_

* * *

 _A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I am so not sorry for this -chuckles-. I am having struggles with writing at this moment. I am trying my best but i am not sure if i can keep up the 'upload every week' thing. I will still be uploading new chapters i am just not sure if it will be every week. Thank you all for reading! -Daniel  
_


	6. Confessions

Takeru finally arrived back at the castle when he was welcomed by his father standing at the top of the stairs. "Ahh Takeru, good to see you my son, we need to have a talk" Takeru swallowed at the seriousness in his father's voice and walked up the big stone stairs as he looked at him and nodded "What do you wish to talk to me about father?" he asked reaching the top of the stairs and the king smiled at his youngest son. "Well Takeru, with you being 18 now I think it is time we start looking for a future bride" All color drained from Takeru's face. "W-why father? Shouldn't Yamato be the one to find a bride first?" he said before a thought popped in his mind _Bride? Yamato?.. yeah right._

The king looked troubled before he spoke "I actually did gave Yamato this talk when he turned 18 my son, but your brother refused to even try looking for a bride" the king looked down before placing his hands on the young prince his shoulders. Takeru looked up and into his father's blue eyes shocked to see serious worry in them. He felt bad for his father knowing that his brother would probably never even marry a female.

Then Hikari popped up in his mind, his only true love. For sure he didn't want to marry anyone else but she wasn't exactly a princess… And a prince marrying a villager? Small chance that would be accepted. His relationship with Hikari had stayed a secret so far but the sad look in his father's eyes made Takeru seriously consider to just tell everything here and now. He knew however that he could not do that unless Hikari would be ok with it. _Damnit_

"Father, I promise you that I will start looking for a future bride" he started and the kings eyes lit up. Takeru smiled and continued "But please let me do it on my own pace?" he added before looking straight into his father's eyes. The king smiled proudly at his youngest son as he nodded "Of course my son, I will not force you in this as I am already overjoyed with the fact you want to start looking" and with that the king pulled his youngest son in a light hug before pulling away.

"Your brother and Taichi have been searching for a new training spot and since I haven't seen them back yet I assume they found one" the king said before turning around walking towards the big wooden castle door, he turned his head one more time to look at his youngest son "The training hall is yours, I think it's a good idea if you start practicing" and with that the king walked through the door leaving his son behind. Takeru let out a deep sigh _that was close_ he shook his head. _Well off to the training hall it is…._

- _in the hidden garden-_

Their faces slowly moved towards each other, brown and blue eyes closed as they leaned in more, feeling the other's breath on their lips.

It was Yamato who finally closed the gap between them, pressing his soft lips gently against Taichi's slightly rough ones. Immediately both males felt a jolt of electricity through their bodies the moment their lips touched. Neither one of them had ever experienced a feeling like this before and they both carved for more. Feeling no resistance from Taichi, Yamato slowly deepened the kiss by slightly tilting his head, their lips fitting perfectly together.

Taichi's mind felt like exploding. This was not what he expected from giving Yamato an Archery lesson. But he sure wasn't complaining, feeling his best friends soft lips against his own felt like heaven. He felt Yamato tilt his head slightly an followed the example feeling their lips match perfectly. A sudden heat suddenly awoke in his body and he lifted his arms, placing them around Yamato's neck. He felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and pulling him close. He could not hold back a soft moan.

Yamato wrapped his strong arms tighter around Taichi as he heard the soft moan escaping his friends lips. He shivered at the moan knowing full well that it affected him badly. He pressed himself closer to his friend, their bodied pressed together with no space left in between. Taichi let out another moan and Yamato took it as a sign that he enjoyed it. He decided that it was time for the next step and slowly opened his mouth, allowing the tip of his tongue to softly touch Taichi's lips.

Taichi suddenly felt a wet tongue against his lips and his mind went wild, he had not expect the prince to be this quick with the next movement but wasn't complaining one bit. He slowly parted his lips, granting the intruding muscle entrance to his mouth. His hands moved to the back of Yamato's head, fingers slowly combing through the soft blonde hair. He felt like his heart was skipping beats as he waited for the next movement from the prince.

Yamato felt Taichi's lips slowly opening and wasted no time, he carefully slid his tongue past the rough lips. Almost immediately he found the others tongue and curled his own one around it as a satisfying moan slipped out of the prince's mouth. It felt as if their tongues were dancing together and the feeling was electrifying. He felt long fingers combing through his hair and let out another moan into the brown haired male's mouth.

When Taichi felt the blonde's tongue curling around his he gladly returned the favor, curling is own around the blondes. His fingers grabbed some of the prince's soft hair and pulled it softly. He felt blood rush to a lower part of his body and pressed himself closer to the blonde, needing to feel more of this insane pleasure. Feeling no resistance from Yamato he slowly pressed his hips forward meeting the blonde's. Taichi's eyes shot open when he felt their hips met, _Yamato was hard too!_

Yamato had completely lost himself in the kiss, the feeling was heavenly and he didn't want this to end. He felt his hair being pulled softly followed by Taichi's body even closer to him and hips that were pressed together. Yamato moaned loudly in the others mouth before he felt something and his eyes shot open _Taichi was hard! Just like him._ Yamato slowly withdrew his tongue from Taichi's mouth before pecking his lips one last time and pulling away, staring at the brown haired male with lust and passion in his eyes, panting heavily.

Taichi whined at the loss of contact before opening his eyes. A string of salvia hung between their lips snapping and brown eyes met blue. His eyes widened as he noticed the lust in Yamato's bright blue eyes. He was the first one to speak "Ya-yamato i…" but he was cut off by warm soft lips against his again. Yamato broke the kiss for the second time and looked at his best friend with adoration in his eyes for the brown haired male.

"Taichi…." Was all the blonde prince could say, the overwhelming feeling of love he felt for his best friend had left him speechless. Yamato felt as if puzzle pieces all fell into the right place, he was indeed madly in love with his best friend. He smiled "I'm not sure if this needs to be said after what just happened…" He started. "But Taichi I'm madly in love with you" realizing they were still glued together a slight blush appeared on the prince his pale cheeks.

Taichi smiled back after hearing the words he so badly needed to hear, feelings of love for the blonde prince overwhelming him. He wanted nothing more to smash his lips back onto the soft ones of his best friend but held back "Yamato.." he started once again before starring right into the bright blue eyes. "God Yama… i thought I was the only one that felt this way, to hear you say these words makes me so incredibly happy" he said before pressing his rough lips onto the prince's ones in a quick peck. "I too am madly in love with you Yama" he finished as he once again stared into bright blue eyes.

Yamato felt like his heart was going to explode, he closed the gap between their faces once more as he pressed his soft lips against rough ones. Closing his eyes he wasted no time in sliding his tongue past his own lips, licking at the rough ones of his now lover. Yamato's hands moved down and gently rested on Taichi's ass as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Taichi felt the soft lips onto his once again and his eyes closed almost immediately. When he felt Yamato's tongue against his lips he quickly opened his mouth, wasting no time in curling his own tongue around it. Taichi felt the blondes hands on his ass, he moaned at the soft squeeze and in return he resumed stroking his fingers through the blonde hair. Without noticing Taichi slowly started to grind his hips into Yamato's, letting out a moan of pleasure at the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing against each other.

Yamato felt the movement of Taichi and his bright blue eyes shot open, pulling away from the kiss. Yamato's head filled with images of an angry crowd chasing him, his own father who sending him away and the torture they would give Taichi for doing this to the prince. He looked once again at his now lover while panting. "T-Taichi…s-stop" he said pushing himself away from the warmth of Taichi's body. "Taichi… I'm sorry" He swallowed thinking carefully what to say next. His head was spinning from all the emotions he felt and it was freaking him out.

Taichi stared at the blonde with confusion in his eyes. _Why did he stop?_ He looked at his struggling lover "Yama, what's wrong?" his eyes widened "Did you not like it?" he questioned the blonde, afraid he had done something terrible. Nothing pointed out that Yamato might not have liked it. Quite the opposite actually considering both him and Taichi were hard as rock and panting heavily. He calmly reached out for the prince's hand but was shocked when Yamato took step back. His eyes widened and a feeling of fear filled him. _What the hell was going on with Yamato!?_

Yamato took a step back and swallowed before speaking "I –I did like it" he stuttered before he felt tears sting in his eyes "Taichi… the people... my father…" Yamato's bright blue eyes became filled with tears and slowly some made their way down his soft pale cheek and neck. "What am I going to do Taichi!" Frustrated he sank down to the ground, pulling his knees towards his chest hugging them. He finally found love and yet it felt like this new found love would only cause him more problems with his people and family. _How would they react….they never accept it… I'm the next in line for the crown for fucks sake…._

Taichi immediately understood why Yamato was suddenly acting the way he was and felt sorry for the young prince. Things would be so much harder on him since he was the upcoming king as where Taichi was just a normal villager. He sat down next to his lover and carefully placed an arm around him, when Yamato didn't pull away he took the opportunity to pull him close, holding him and wrapping his other arm around him too.

"Yama.." he started and the prince looked up, staring right at him. Taichi swallowed before continuing "Yama, I know this will be way harder on you then me given you are royal and such" he paused "And I know I have no right to say that everything will be okay.." Taichi slowly moved one hand to the prince his cheek softly wiping away some of the tears "But do you really think they won't allow you to be happy? Even if it's with me?" he finished while wiping some more tears off his face.

Yamato leaned into Taichi more allowing himself to be pulled closer by the brown haired male. It was weird but there was something in Taichi's voice that made him relax even when over thinking all the horrible things that would be on their path. The young prince looked straight into deep brown eyes before he felt a hand on his cheek wiping away the tears, he closed his eyes for a brief moment before he spoke "Taichi… how can they ever accept it? I'm next in line for the crown for fucks sake… I am supposed to marry a girl, have kids that can take the crown from me when I'm too old and live happily ever after!" anger started to flow into the prince voice.

Taichi felt slightly hurt at the mentioning of 'girl' and 'having kids', for one he was not a girl and even if they were allowed together as 2 males, having kids would still be a big problem. He let out a sigh, finally he and Yamato confessed their feelings and shared some heated moment together and then the whole crown and kingdom troubles had to ruin it. Taichi was seriously considering just running away with Yamato to a place where they could just be happy. _If only it was that easy_ he let out another sigh "Yama, what do _you_ want?" he asked. "And I mean _you_ not what the kingdom or your father expects or wants you to be, but what do _you_ want?"

Yamato was unsure how to answer that, he had always put whatever his father wanted or what was expected of him above his own needs. But this time he was asked for his own feelings. He knew what he wanted, it was standing right in front of his nose but the problems it would bring to them and the kingdom kept bothering him. He looked at the brown haired male that was sitting next to him and holding him. Taichi was definitely what Yamato wanted no doubts there and since he did ask about the true feelings Yamato decided it would only be fair to answer with all honesty. A smile appeared on his face as he leaned in, closing the gap between them as he placed a soft peck on his lovers lips before withdrawing " _You_ are what I want Yagami Taichi" he finally said in all honesty.

Taichi was shocked by the sudden move of the prince but after hearing those words a smile appeared on his face. He leaned back in and copied the prince his move from before, pecking his lips in a short kiss before replying "I am glad to hear that cause _you_ are exactly what I want Ishida Yamato" he stared into his lovers bright blue eyes which no longer held tears in them. "Why don't we start with just keeping it between the two of us yama?" Taichi suggested as he let go of him and laid down on the soft grass, pulling the blonde prince with him.

Yamato thought about what Taichi suggested, keeping it between them would mean that he didn't have the stress of the kingdom and his family yet and was able to actually enjoy his time with Taichi. Being pulled down by his lover he laid down next to him in the soft green grass before facing him "That might actually not be such a bad idea at all Taichi" he replied as he saw the deep brown eyes of his lover get the sparkle back into them. Yamato smiled, seeing Taichi happy like this was what he loved the most about the brunette.

Taichi felt his heart beat fast in his chest at the words of the prince and joy filled his body once more, he smiled at his lover "Then its decided" he said "We keeping it to ourselves for now. And with you taking archery lessons from me we have enough time away from the kingdom to be together without anyone noticing" he thought about that "although I doubt anyone will suspect a thing since we were already attached by the hip most of the time" he said with a evil grin on his face.

Yamato chuckled at the words of his lover before leaning in and pecking his lips again "Guess it's a good thing I took the archery lessons then Mr Yagami" Yamato teased the brunette before leaning his face close to the others ear whispering "Although I hope we will not be _distracted_ too much during the lessons" Yamato quickly slid his tongue past his lips and licked the earlobe of his lover before innocently laying back on the grass with a huge smirk on his face.

Taichi felt heat rise to his face at the words of the prince and froze when he felt a wet tongue on his earlobe. He accidently let out a small moan "A-ah Yama don't tease" the brunette softly said as he looked at the blonde laying down in the grass next to him. The smirk on Yamato's face told Taichi that this was going to be some very interesting training. Taichi smiled before moving in and pressing his lips against Yamato's in a soft quick movement.

Yamato wasted no time picking up where they left before the emotional breakdown and slipped his tongue past his lips, pressing it against Taichi's closed ones begging for entrance. Their new position not being very comfortable he rolled on top of his lover, making sure that certain lower parts were pressed together under the pressure of Yamato's weight hoping to lure out a reaction from Taichi.

Taichi replied quickly by opening his mouth, allowing the intruding tongue to enter his mouth, curling his own one around it in a sensual dance. The kiss was long and slow till he felt Yamato move and roll on top of him. Surprised by the sudden weight on certain parts of his lower body he let out a long and loud moan in his lovers mouth, his hips bucking upwards in response to the prince his previous move, causing their erections to be back in no time.

Both Yamato and Taichi started to moan at the sudden friction between their lower bodies. Kisses became more passionate, slow and deep and Taichi's hands started to roam on Yamato's back. This was what they both wanted no _needed_ , and within this hidden garden where they were alone and no one could judge their love, they felt happy.

* * *

 _A/N: CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Thank you all for reading my story! I still have my writers block sadly enough but i managed to write a bit today so i hope i can upload the next chapter soon. For now this is the longest chapter i wrote so far (more then 3000 words) and i am very proud of it. I hope you all like it and once again i want to thank Magsworld for helping me out with this by giving me advice. Enjoy~  
_

 _Ps: Someone messaged me about the ages of the characters so just to let you all know, Taichi and Yamato are both 21. and Takeru and Hikari are both 18. :)_

 _-Daniel_


	7. Passion

**_A/N:_ I have decided to put this story on a hold for now.. I am very sorry for those that are excited how it continues. I have a lot of things happening in real life the upcoming months and i just don't feel like writing anymore on this story at this moment.. **

**This chapter is the last one i wrote and is the longest one. It has more then 5000 words and has some 18+ scenes in it. I hope this makes up for the fact i won't be continuing the story for a while.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has been supporting till now, hopefully when real life settles down i will feel motivated to continue this story again. And for people interested, One of my dear friends i met on here suggested i made a "one shot" story collection just as she did. So keep an eye out and maybe i start doing that in the meantime ;)**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content between two males. If you are not into that then please do NOT read this chapter. You've been warned... lol.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Takeru aimed his sword at the training dummy and in one swift movement he slashed the thing in half. Proud of himself he looked around at the other training dummies laying on the floor scattered, he did a good job, dad could be proud of him. "Damn that was tough though, I don't get how Yamato is able to do this so easily" he complained before grabbing a cup of water to satisfy his thirst. Putting the cup down he wiped away the sweat on his forehead and sat down.

With Yamato gone he had the whole training hall to himself which meant no one to bother him. He remembered the time he watched his brother practicing in here, always in company of his best friend who would help him whenever needed. Takeru often was jealous about the close bond his brother and Taichi had. Sure he had Hikari but they couldn't really hang out in public together like their brothers did.

Thinking of Taichi and his brother brought back up the conversation he had earlier with Hikari and after that his father. If it was true what Hikari thought and Yamato did have a thing for Taichi then his father's expectations of Yamato would never become a reality. He wasn't even sure if it would been accepted if Yamato came out for the fact he was in love with another male. After all his brother _was_ the first in line for the crown and with that came some responsibilities. Though Takeru highly doubted if Yamato actually wanted to take his father's place.

He sighed, even though he was the younger one he was seriously interested in taking the crown from his father when time was ready. It would make things so much easier too for his brother too if he was indeed in love with Taichi. If Yamato was no longer in line for the crown it would take off some weight from his shoulders. And maybe it would be easier accepted if he came out for the fact he loved another male.

His father had the ideal future written out for the both of them. Find a beautiful women, Marry her and then of course have kids. In Yamato's case it would add the whole 'Taking the crown' too. Takeru shook his head. If his brother ended up with Taichi the whole future his dad set out for him would collapse, and Takeru was not sure how his father would handle that.

Thinking of it Takeru realized that the idea of him taking the crown instead of Yamato would actually solve a lot of problems. Even though Hikari was no royalty, she was a women and the path his father set out for both him and Yamato could still work out for him and Hikari. If of course his father would allow him to marry a 'villager'. Takeru shivered at the word, he didn't like it one bit. Even though Hikari was indeed a villager she was qualified to be a princes. _My princes_ he thought.

Feeling drained from his training and over thinking things he put his sword away. _I have to discuss this with Hikari_ he thought. Talking to Hikari would be a good idea and maybe she could help him with making the right choice here. He really wanted to introduce Hikari to his father, hoping that he would approve of her and they could hang out together in public more. After all their brothers hung out a lot so why couldn't they? _Cause she's a girl_. He let out a deep sigh as he stood up from his chair.

Maybe his brother and Taichi could help him with introducing Hikari to his father, after all Hikari was Taichi's sister. He thought about it for a second. Asking Yamato and Taichi for such a thing would mean he had to at least tell them he was interested in Hikari, and he wasn't so sure if Hikari was happy with that. Besides Takeru had absolutely no idea where his brother and best friend went. Last time he heard his father say to Yamato that he had to find a new training place but he had no clue where that could be.

He let out yet another sigh "Well, talking to Hikari it is then" and with that he left the training hall and made his way towards the Yagami household.

- _In the hidden garden-_

Birds were singing, the grass was green and the flowers gave off a wonderful smell. The lake was peaceful and clear and the sky was bright blue. In the middle of the hidden garden two males laid in the fresh green grass, one on top of the other. Soft moans escaped their lips as they explored each other's mouths and bodies, the brunette's hands roaming over the blonde's back grabbing the soft fabric of the prince's top every now and then.

Yamato's bright blue eyes had been closed for some time now while his tongue was passionately dancing together with the tongue of the brunette. He was moaning shamelessly into his lovers mouth as he felt Taichi's hands roam over his back. Pleased with the current moans that escaped his lover he broke the kiss, a smirk appeared on his face before he leaned down again this time latching onto Taichi's neck instead, licking and sucking on the tan skin of his lover.

Taichi's hands moved from Yamato's back to the back of his hair as he felt the blondes lips on his neck, he let out a long and deep moan "a-ahh Yama" was all he could say before another moan slipped past his rough lips. Sure he was slightly upset at the loss of contact between their lips, but Yamato made up for that very well with his current actions. He softly pulled the blondes hair a little while lifting his hips off the ground, needing to feel the other.

Yamato smiled against the tan skin of his lovers neck, the hip movement of Taichi was exactly the response he had hoped to get and carefully he gave the brunette what he wanted by pressing his own hips down, grinding their clothed erections together. He felt a shiver of pleasure through is whole body at the action and let out a lust filled moan. One of his hands wandered off towards Taichi's hips as he placed his hand carefully at the bottom of his shirt, slowly sliding a finger under the fabric searching for the warm skin that was his lovers.

Taichi's eyes shot open as he felt the prince's fingers at the bottom of his shirt. _Was Yamato really going to…_ his thoughts were interrupted by the cold fingers on the skin of his stomach and he let out a startled yelp "Yama that's cold!" he hissed at the blonde but he only received a evil smirk in return from the prince as he felt the cold fingers move up further till the prince's whole hand disappeared under Taichi's top.

Yamato loved every sound that Taichi made and continued his teasing by sliding his fingers towards one of the brunette's nipples, carefully grabbing it between his finger and thumb. His soft lips soon found Taichi's again before the blonde decided to gently rub the hard nipple between his long fingers, causing the brunette to let out a loud and wanting moan. Yamato smirked against his lips before breaking the kiss, looking down at the sight below him with amusement in his eyes. "Taichi.. god you look so..hot like that" the prince said.

Taichi felt a even bigger blush making its way to his face and turned his face away "That's your fault you idiot" he replied before closing the gap between them again, smashing his lips onto Yamato's before forcing his tongue in the blondes mouth. Hands copied the prince's movement from before and slid under the silk top of his lover, feeling the soft skin of the prince's back under his fingertips. _His skin is so soft_ he thought.

Yamato grinned like an idiot at the comment of his lover before he was kissed roughly again. Battling with Taichi's tongue while still rubbing the nipple between his fingers he decided that the top was becoming a annoyance now. _Would he mind?_ The prince thought before deciding to just get it over with. He slid his hand from under the brunette's top and moved his fingers to the buttons on the front, slowly undoing the top two.

Taichi responded by deepening the kiss and bucking his hips upwards once more. He felt the blondes arousal against his own and another moan left his mouth, muffled by the heated kiss they were currently sharing. Wishing Yamato would just hurry up and undo his top already he decided to help as he withdrew his hands from under the prince's top and moved them to the front of his own, undoing the remaining buttons himself in no time.

Yamato broke the kiss and smirked at the movement "getting impatient aren't we?" he teased the brunette before pushing the now unbuttoned top open, revealing the tanned skin underneath it. He licked his lips at the sight, he knew Taichi did some training but his torso was absolutely "Beautiful…" he said staring at his lover as one of his hands made its way towards his abs. His fingertips slid over the surprisingly soft tan skin and he felt the brunette shiver underneath him. _I want to taste him…._

Taichi hissed at the blonde "You are too slow, so I figured it was easier if I just did it myself" the brunette proudly stated. Pride quickly made room for yet another flush of his cheeks as he was called beautiful and felt the soft hands of the prince on his abs. "A-ah Yama, your hands are so cold.." he whined at the blonde as he felt a shiver run through his body. His hands felt so good on his burning skin though, he let out a soft moan before looking into the bright blue eyes of his lover.

Yamato chuckled, leave it to Taichi to make such a comment at a time like this. He rolled his eyes at the brunette's complains about cold hands and instead started to lean down, moving his face towards the pink bud he was teasing with his fingers before. Hovering above it with his mouth he let his warm breath ghost over it, making it harden before curiously sticking out his tongue giving it a quick lick.

Taichi let out a startled yelp, not expecting the warm tongue to lick at his hard nipple. He threw his head back into the soft grass in response "A-ahh Yamato!" he moaned the blondes name before looking back up at what the blonde was doing. For some reason _seeing_ what the blonde was doing turned him on even more then feeling it and more heat went down south. Frustrated with how tight his pants felt all of a sudden he gave another thrust upwards, silently hoping the blonde would pick up on the hint of what he wanted.

Yamato took the response he got as a good thing and leaned down more, softly kissing the pink bud before closing his lips around it. Feeling Taichi's hips buck upwards he inwardly smirked, no way he was going to let the brunette have what he wanted this easily. He moved his hand so it was placed on the other nipple and used his fingers to teasingly stroke it while slowly starting to suck on the one that was currently in his mouth. Shivers ran down his spine at the sounds his lover made, turning him on even more then he already was.

Taichi felt the blondes soft lips closing around his nipple and let out a groan _where did he learn all this stuff!_ He thought. Taichi, even though being attracted to Yamato had no idea how to 'do' this kind of stuff with a male. Sure he been told about the birds and bees but it was told from a straight couple point, never out of a gay couple one. He blushed at the word 'gay'. Being attracted to another male while he had absolutely no interest in girls meant he was gay right? He looked down at his lover and wondered if Yamato had any idea what he was even doing or if he went by instinct. Whatever it was it felt extremely good to Taichi and he moved his hands towards the back of the blondes hair where his fingers tangled into the gold locks once more.

Yamato let out a satisfying moan at the fingers in his hair, he loved the feeling of Taichi's long slender fingers combing through his soft blonde strands of hair. Softly he bit down on the pink bud in his mouth drawing out a long and desperate moan from the brunette. He smirked, true he had never been told how to 'please' another male but he dreamed about it a few times and did have an idea how and what to do. Going by instinct and thinking of things he himself got turned on by did work so far on the brunette, the only real struggle would be the actual 'deed'. Yamato did have an idea _how_ it was done between 2 males but knowing the tightness of certain parts it might hurt both of them once they did try. _I wonder what it feels like to be inside Taichi like that_..

Taichi lifted his hips off the ground again desperately wanting the friction between their lower regions getting slightly annoyed at the fact Yamato wasn't giving him any. He once again decided to sped up things a little and withdrew one of his hands currently in the blondes hair, moving it in between their bodies and towards the prince's bulge. Slowly sliding his long fingers over the fabric of the blonde's pants he reached his destination and placed his palm over the large bulge. He let out a chuckle when he felt Yamato freeze in his actions, dropping the pink bud out of his mouth and staring with wide eyes at the brunette.

Yamato froze at the feeling of a warm hand on his lower region and stopped his actions, looking at Taichi with wide eyes before letting out a unexpected moan. "Ahh Taichi…" was all he could say before lust overtook him, he smashed his lips against the brunette's and pressed his body down onto him, grinding into the hand that was his lovers. _It feels so good_ he thought before forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Suddenly feeling like his top was too hot he desperately tried to undo the buttons of it with one hand, failing miserably.

Taichi smirked against the blondes lips before moaning into the others mouth at the sudden movement of the prince. Feeling Yamato grinding into his hand he slowly started to move his hand a little, stroking the blonde through his pants. Seeing his lover struggle with his top and deciding it was taking him too damn long to remove it he removed his hand from in between them and together with his other hand undid the buttons on the top quickly. Breaking the kiss and with his lovers annoying top undone he used his hands to completely remove said top. Licking his lips he looked up at the sight in front of him. _Damn he is hot_ …

Yamato was proudly hovering over his lover "Like what you see?" He teased before grinding his own clothed erection against Taichi's pulling out a moan once more, god he loved hearing him moan. Looking down at the brunette he realized his top was still only pushed open but not removed yet _time to change that_ he thought. He sat up a little pulling his lover with him before moving his arm behind him slipping under the fabric of the half open top. Supporting him with his hand so he wouldn't fall back he used his other hand to slowly remove the top completely, leaving Taichi topless just like himself.

Taichi allowed Yamato to hold him up and finally remove the annoying piece of clothing, now both being topless he leaned up and captured the blonde's lips in a quick kiss. Wanting to feel the prince's pale skin against his own he slowly laid back into the soft green grass again, pulling his lover with him and on top. Their lower regions pressed together once again and combined with the skin on skin contact it drove Taichi insane with lust. He wanted this man, his best friend, and he wanted him here and now. He licked his lips before leaning towards the blondes ear softly whispering "How about getting rid of other clothes too" he said as he skillfully kicked off his own boots.

Yamato carefully laid back on top of his lover and moaned at the feeling of Taichi's skin on his and their clothed erections rubbing together. Finding his pants suddenly way to tight for comfort and assuming the brunette must feel the same he was going to tease his lover but was beaten to it. He shivered at the feeling of Taichi's breath on his ear and the words that were spoken. Letting out a groan he glared at the brunette below him "Don't read my mind" he teased before kicking off his own boots followed by slowly moving one hand down to the rim of Taichi's pants, hooking his fingers around the elastic of the waistband before slowly pulling it down leaving the brunette in only his boxers.

Taichi being freed from at least one layer of clothing quickly mirrored the movement on his lover, having slightly more trouble pulling the pants down since the annoying thing decided to cling onto the blonde prince's legs. "Yamato, your pants suck…" he said annoyed before finally able to remove the thing, throwing it away while glaring at it, leaving the prince in only his boxers too. Taichi couldn't help himself as he looked down at the bulge in the blondes pants. He felt his face heat up at the sight _Yamato was big…._

Yamato chucked "My pants aren't the only one that suck" he teased as he winked at the brunette. Realizing how incredibly stupid that must have sounded coming from someone with absolutely no sexual experience he felt a blush spread on his cheeks. His eyes widened, that _was_ something that they'd have to do right? The thought of actually sucking his lover in that way added more heat to his face and by now he assumed he was as red as a tomato, struggling to find the words he tried "I mean…"

Taichi smirked at his blushing lover, he assumed that Yamato thought about how stupid he might have sounded, but the brunette did not agree on that. "Yamato" he started moving his face close to the blonde "You're really turning me on with the dirty talk" he said before lovingly pecking the blondes lips. Taichi didn't knew if he could be more turned on and hard then he already was but the words of the prince did have an effect on him for sure. He smiled realizing that the prince might have indeed more idea of what he was doing then he himself had. _God I love him so much…_

Yamato felt himself relax a little at Taichi's words and slowly laid himself down again on top of the brunette, bodies pressing together once again. His pale long fingers moved to the wild mess of brown, wiping some strands of hair out of the brunette's face before staring lovingly into his lovers deep brown eyes. "Taichi.. a-are, Are you sure about this?" he questioned his lover, afraid they might go too far and ruin everything they had or worse, hurt Taichi…

Taichi smiled before lifting his arms, wrapping them around the prince's neck carefully pulling him close whispering against his lips "Yamato, I've never been so sure about anything in my life as I am about doing this with you" he finally said before pressing his rough lips against the soft ones of the prince. Slowly opening his mouth a little waiting for the intrusion he knew would follow soon while his hands started playing with some of the blonde strands of hair at the back of his lovers head.

Yamato felt a wave of love for the other male rush through his body and wasted no time in slipping his tongue in the others awaiting mouth, curling it around the others. He carefully rolled off his lover laying next to him instead on his side without breaking the kiss, moving his hand to the brunette's chest. Making his fingers ghost over the tan skin before softly touching his fingertips to the warm flesh, slowly sliding his fingers down towards the other male's navel. He hesitated for a bit before finally sliding his fingers under the waistband of the brunette's boxers feeling soft hairs under his fingertips.

Taichi shivered at the touch of his lover, kissing him back with passion and lust as he explored the other males mouth. His long fingers combed through the blondes hair before one hand was withdrew and moved towards the prince's now hard nipple. Taichi ghosted his fingers over it for a moment before softly stroking it followed by taking it between his fingers like the blonde had done to him before. The feeling of Yamato's fingers under his boxers made Taichi buck his hips, he wanted it bad…

Yamato felt Taichi buck his hips and carefully slid his fingers further under the brunette's boxers, reaching the other males erection. Feeling slightly scared he pushed the feelings aside and wrapped his pale fingers around the hard flesh in his lovers boxers. Going by what he normally did to himself he slowly started to move his hand, stroking his lover like he would stroke himself. No longer able to hold the kiss cause of lack of air, he broke away from the brunette's rough lips his hand continuing the previous movements.

Taichi threw his head back into the soft green grass as he moaned out the blondes name "a-ahh Yama!" his deep brown eyes were now closed and he felt an intense pleasure from the hand job he was receiving from his lover. Unable to hold his hips still he bucked into the blonde's hand, his fingers still toying with the nipple of the prince. His other hand now took a strong hold on the blonde hair trying to pull him closer "Y-yama, n-neck" was all he could say before another loud moan escaped his mouth.

Yamato chuckled but understood what the brunette wanted from him and leaned in slowly pressing his lips against the tan skin of Taichi's neck, placing butterfly kisses on it before sliding his tongue past his lips and licking the skin sensually. He teasingly slid his thumb over the slit of Taichi's erection, feeling the pre-cum already starting to leak out. He let out a moan against the tan skin as he felt his nipple being toyed with, followed by biting on Taichi's neck.

Taichi let out a deep and low moan as he felt teeth scrape on his neck "m-more" was all he could bring out before another moan escaped the brunette's lips. His hands both moved to the blonde's hair, trying to pull him closer to the skin of his neck as his hips gave another thrust upwards into the awaiting hand. He felt Yamato's thumb slid over his tip and a very familiar feeling started to form in his belly "a-ahh Yama I'm going to.." he blushed, normally it took him a lot longer than this before the feeling of upcoming release claimed him and he felt embarrassed that Yamato's hand got him to this point so quick.

Yamato, now fully aware of how close his lover was to release, leaned down once more, claiming the brunette's rough lips with his own in a quick peck. His hand sped up while his thumb kept stroking over the tip teasingly, pre-cum now covered the front of Taichi's boxers and the prince wasted no time in pulling the hardened length free from the brunettes boxers as he made sure continued the movements with his hand. "Cum for me Taichi" he whispered seductively into brunette's ear as he heard Taichi let out a loud moan. Yamato took the opportunity to smash his lips against Taichi's again and slid his tongue in the brunette's mouth, passionately curling it around the others with need and lust picking up the pace of his hand slightly.

Taichi hungrily battled with the tongue intruding his mouth, passionately kissing back as his body started to reach its limit. He bucked his hips upwards one last time into the blondes hand "A-ahh Yamato!" he screamed before his eyes rolled back and he felt a warm liquid shoot out of his length and onto his belly covering the blondes hand in the process. Letting out a loud moan, Taichi felt his length softening and started panting, slowly opening his eyes as he came down from his earlier orgasm."Y-yama…." He said in a soft whisper as he felt all energy drain from his body and let himself relax on the soft green grass.

Yamato carefully studied the brunette's face while feeling the warm fluid spill over his hand "God, you're beautiful like this Taichi…" he said looking down at the other male lovingly before planting a soft kiss on the rough lips of his lover. He looked down at his semen covered hand and curiosity got a hold on him as he slowly let go off the brunette's limp length and brought his hand towards his mouth, sliding his tongue past his soft lips to lick some of the semen off his fingers. Yamato made a disgusted face as he quickly dropped his hand before commenting "That tastes disgusting"

Taichi looked up at the blonde "Only like this? So you saying normally I am not beautiful?" he said, a smirk appearing on his face before his eyes widened as he saw the prince staring at his semen covered hand "Yama… d-don't…" but his words were too late, the blonde already had a taste of the white substance and judging by the face he made, did not like it. Taichi chuckled at the comment of the blonde before lifting his upper body off the grass floor, supporting himself with his elbows. "Well, no one said you had to _taste_ it you know…"

Yamato smiled at his lover "You are always beautiful to me" he said before shrugging "I was just curious, but its seriously gross" he said with a disgusted face before leaning in, pressing his lips against Taichi's.

Taichi rolled his eyes "Well what did you expect it to taste like then?" he questioned the blonde before noticing the bulge that was still visible in Yamato's pants "Yama… you're still hard…" the brunette pointed out as he stared at the prince his crotch.

Yamato felt a blush creep on his face "Well I don't know! I'd never done this before you know…" he said, looking away. At Taichi's comment of still being hard his eyes widened, he'd just gave his now lover a hand job and had completely forgotten about his own 'problem' that was still painfully trapped inside his boxers. He shifted uncomfortably "Ehh its nothing"

Taichi rolled his eyes once more, Yamato was such a stubborn ass at times yet he loved the blonde with all his heart. "Let me take care of it?" He said as his hand found itself on the prince's chest, slowly sliding it lower towards the elastic of his boxers.

Yamato let out a gasp as he felt the brunette's hands on his chest, sliding lower towards his throbbing need. "T-taichi…"

A devious smirk appeared on Taichi's face as his fingers reached the waistband of the prince's boxers, slipping them slowly under the elastic, brushing his fingertips against the hard flesh before curling his fingers around it. True he had done this many times to himself, but the feeling of holding Yamato's length like this and pleasuring him was overwhelming to Taichi. He slowly started to move his hand, giving Yamato's erection a few long and slow strokes as he kept an close eye on his lovers face.

Yamato felt Taichi grab his length and let out a soft sigh before he felt the hand starting to move, letting out a long and rather loud moan at the feeling of pure pleasure he was experiencing from this small movement. "A-ahh.." was all he could manage to say before he felt his eyes close, intensifying the feeling Taichi was giving him.

Taichi smiled before leaning into Yamato, lips pressing together and mouths opening almost instantly. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside the waiting mouth, curling his own one around the blonde's. His hand picked up some speed, copying the movement of the prince as he slid his thumb over the head, feeling pre-cum already leaking out.

Yamato kissed Taichi back hungrily, not realizing how much he needed his release till now and it wasn't a complete surprise to the blonde that he already felt his orgasm approaching from just the small movements the brunette was making. He broke away from the kiss "Taichi.. I'm close…." He said as a blush appeared on his cheek. Feeling embarrassed his release came so soon but not being able to help it.

Taichi smiled at the blonde "I figured you were, after all you had to hold it way longer then I had to" He smirked before leaning close to the prince's ear "Why don't you cum for me then Yamato~" he said teasingly as he increased the speed on the strokes, swiping his thumb over the tip a few more times before pulling the leaking erection out of the prince's boxers.

Yamato let out a loud moan as he felt Taichi pick up the pace making his orgasm nearing in a rapid speed, The brunettes words were the last thing he needed as he let out a loud growl, feeling his body tense up before his eyes rolled back in his head. His cum shooting out just like his lover's did only a few moments ago and he felt his whole body going from tense to relaxed. He felt Taichi milk the last bit of cum out of him and let himself collapse against the soft green grass ,panting.

Taichi chuckled "Well that was indeed quick..damn Yamato" He slowly let go off the blondes now limp length and laid down next to his lover. "You okay?" he asked the blonde.

Yamato was still panting but looked sideward's to his lover anyway "Don't push me too far Yagami" he warned the brunette "Don't forget I had to wait longer then you" he sighed as he looked into deep brown eyes "Yeah I am now, thank you" he smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Taichi's.

Taichi stared back into bright blue eyes, unsure if it was too early to say this or not but he felt like he had to "Yamato…"

Yamato looked confused at the brunette "What is it Taichi?"

Taichi swallowed before able to speak "Yamato.. I love you" the brunette said as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Was it the right thing to say?

Yamato smiled warmly at his lover "I love you too Taichi" he said before sealing the words with a quick peck. "Guess we are boyfriends now then huh?" the prince said moving his hand to play with Taichi's hair.

Taichi blushed at the word _boyfriends_ yeah that's what they were now, even though it still sounded weird to Taichi. "Yes Yamato, I think that's what we are now" he smiled to the blonde. Never had Taichi Yagami thought he would fall in love with his best friend, yet here he was, half naked covered in semen after receiving a hand job from his best friend and giving one back in return. Things sure went crazy in only a few days time. Not that he was complaining though.

They laid there together in the soft green grass, enjoying the afternoon sun on their bodies. Neither one of them wanted to move yet and they didn't have to. This was their secret place, a place only they knew off.

 _A place where they were safe…._

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to Magsworld ;)**  
_


End file.
